


Indulgence

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idle hands are the devil’s workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

Sesshoumaru narrowed a glare at Kagome. She’d just spoken those four words that grated on his nerves like nothing else:

_“I’m bored, Lord Sesshoumaru.”_

Inwardly, he groaned. He was not in the habit of indulging others, especially not such superficial whims. But the girl had been dragging her feet all day, and they had a lot of ground to cover. It was times like these that he wondered how they ended up travelling together. Obviously, she’d caught him in a rare moment of vulnerability, and he was destined to forever pay for that weakness.

“This is ridiculous,” he groused.

She glared back at him. “Well, it’s not like you took the scenic route, you know!” she protested, waving her arms to indicate their barren surroundings. “Besides, there’s no harm in it!”

He arched an eyebrow. “Are you so sure of that?”

A pretty blush rose to her cheeks as she contemplated his question. A stab of pain hit his gut, and he realized: in this moment, she so resembled his beloved Rin. Yes, if he squinted a little, and tilted his head just so, he could see the sweet, cheerful face of his long-gone companion.

His resistance crumbled.

“Fine,” he sighed. Summoning the last shreds of his dignity, he sank down to the ground beside her and squeezed his eyes shut against the inevitable flood of bittersweet memories.

Her touch was light, tentative at first. He relaxed as her hands grew more confident in their ministrations. There was something nostalgic in the gentle tugs against his scalp, and he found he couldn’t help but enjoy it.

Kagome smiled as she pushed the thick braid of hair over his shoulder. “That wasn’t so horrible now, was it?”

He chuckled softly. No, maybe indulging a human’s boredom wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
